Kaminari Anoka
Kaminari Anoka is a mercenary ninja/ merchant from The Land of Sound. He is also the heir to the Anoka clan that runs in the country. However the clan has fallen on hard times in the Land of Sound and as a result many of there members are heading to the Land of Fire to receive aid and take refuge with there brother clansmen. This has created tension in the Land of Sound branch as Kaminari's father attempts to hold onto his power. Kaminari however could care less about it all and spends most of his time taking jobs or cutting deals. Recently he joined up with the group called Takai chiefly out of boredom and curiosity. Appearance Kaminari has bright blonde hair and big round blue eyes. He has peach color skin and most of the time can be seen wearing his read hoodie jacket with a dark purple in lay. Under that he wears a simple dark brown shirt with a golden square necklace. Around his neck is always a pair of headphones. Kaminari prefers to wear jeans, a different type of leg wear that is gaining popularity in some circles. His feet are protected by a pair of black ninja sandles. As for physical fitness goes Kaminari is as toned up as one would expect from a ninja. He has a six pack, which is not saying much considering the standard. To be honest Kaminari really does not care about developing his muscles for show. Most of his build is endurance work as the way he fights Endurance is very well needed. Personality Kaminari was born into a declining, but rich merchant family. As a result he has spent his entire life in decadence and fine living. As a boy he could have anything he wanted and as a result he stopped caring for things. He would buy stuff one day and simply break it the next. He did not place value on most objects. They where boring, common, and replaceable. As a boy Kaminari found that people's expressions, emotions, and feelings to be the greatest thrill of his life. Watching as people reacted to the things he did gave him great pleasure and stimulated his senses. As a result Kaminari began to do things just to see how people would react. The reason Kaminari dresses in such a common fashion is due to his desire to blend in with normal people. Kaminari wants people to think that he is one of them and not the son of a rich merchant family. This way he can see there true expressions and surprise them with the things he does. At one moment Kaminari can be a angel and help people out when they are in need and at another he could be a devil and purposely make another person life a living hell. For him it is all about the moment of seeing there expressions and enjoying the release of boredom. This means Kaminari can work with a individual to complete a goal and just as they are about to accomplish it he will betray them in order to see the shocked expression on there face. On one very notorious incident Kaminari helped save a young boy from gangsters. The ninja went through fire and brimstone to defeat the gang that had kidnapped his family and made sure to get the mall out alive. After fighting his way through all those people and defeating several rival mercenary ninja's Kaminari had finally reunited the young boy with his treasured older sister. He then proceeded to stab the maiden in the chest with his hand killing her instantly. All of that work and trouble just to see the twisted look on the young man's face. It should be noted that Kaminari does not always betray the people he works for or aids, but it should be watched out for. What Kaminari seeks is the thrill of human expression and as a result he is willing to go to any depth to find it. The only line he will not cross is the killing of another member of the Anoka clan. As a boy he was taught and trained that one never double crosses family and Kaminari holds that strong. It should be noted that once Kamainari comes up with a plan he gets ticked off if things go awry. If somebody gets in the way of his long term goal he will eliminate them with extreme prejudice. That includes when he is doing positive things in order to see a positive expression. So if he is trying to make a kid smile and another kid comes in and kicks his target in the knee, Kaminari will remove the other kid from the equation. It may not always be murder, but it will be brutal. It could be anything from threats of death, assassinations, arsons, and even blackmail. As long as whatever is blocking his way is removed Kaminari is happy. Background Kaminari was born into the Anoka Clan inside the Land of Sound. He was not the first child of Nobuchika Anoka, but he was the first male. This marked him as the next leader of the clan. Because of that Kaminari was separated from his other siblings and taught the basics of business and deception. He was also trained in the ninja arts by a member of Otogakure. The ninja worked for Orochimaru and taught the young pupil on the side. In order to deal with this isolation Kaminari's father gave the young boy any and everything he wanted. He got toys, food, games, and even candy. Every now and then Kaminari would get to visit some of his relatives and siblings, but it was never for long as his father wanted to breed weakness out of him. After a while all the stuff that his father would give him began to mean less and less to Kaminari. The young man became bored with it all and eventually just decided to give it away. One day when Kaminari was in the mood he gave a local kid who was walking by his estate a expensive toy his father had bought him. The kid happy expression puzzled the young Kaminari and gave him a sensation he had never felt before. So when the boy walked by again Kaminari gave him something else and once again the boy smiled. Kaminari felt the feeling again as before, but it was not the same. Weaker than the first time. After five more times of doing this Kaminari became bored with it. As the boy thanked him Kaminari just decided to punch him in the face. He wanted to know how the young man would react to being punched. Especially since it was from the nice kid who gave him cool stuff. The expression on the kid's face was new and priceless to Kaminari. He had not felt such a rush since the first time he had given the kid anything. It was in that moment that Kaminari's twisted personality began to form. At the time Kaminari assumed that the rush he felt was the result of violence. He figured that violence in itself would gain him the same feeling that he had gotten the day before. So Kaminari began to sneak out his house during random times of the day and beat up random kids he found in the street. For the first few weeks it was extremely exciting. He would have to avoid the law, get into fights, and even win. However that soon became boring and Kaminari has lost interest. However his rampage through the city had gained him a bit of a reputation and he was recruited by this gang of street punks who wanted to rule the city. Kaminari joined up with the gang as he thought it might cure his boredom. For a while it did as the new band of brothers entertained him with there antics and actions. However even that soon became dull. By the time this was happened the gang had nearly conquered there little city. They only had to beat one more street gang till they where king of the city. However during the final battle Kaminari engaged in what would be his life long problem. The ninja to be betrayed his gang by knocking out there leader and turning onto the side of the enemy. In that moment he watched as the hopes and dreams of his once former comrades came shattering down on them like glass. It was then that Kaminari began to understand what he desired. He desired to see that change in expressions. That unexpected emotional click which he lacked. As Kaminari came into the understanding his father caught wind about his activity. Seeing his sons urge to take on action the leader of the Anoka Clan decided to use him to make profit. He began to play off his child's negative name and hire him out as a mercenary for hire. He and a few more members of his clan began to work as ninja mercenaries. They would eliminate targets and fight against ninjas like common shinobi. During this time Kaminari honed his skills as a ninja. The teachings of his master came in handy as it prepared him for a real fight. Kaminari's father plan to make extra coin soon turned on him. The enemies Kaminari made as a ninja mercenary came back to hunt the rest of the clan. People began to attack clan business and strike out against them in the Land of Sound. With the Sound Branch unable to protect all there positions and people many of the members opted to head south and move into the Land of Fire. Once they where across the border they would join up with there brothers in the south and work under the other head of the family. With members declining and profit going down Kaminari's father pulled his son out of the mercenary business. However Kaminari did not want to leave. Disobeying his father's orders Kaminari began working as a mercenary on his own terms. It was during this time that he heard about this group that was forming in Ryūseigakure. He opted to join up as he thought it could kill his boredom and provide some entertainment. Not to mention Ryuseigakure was known for its technological advancement. Kaminari wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Not only could he find out about this mysterious group, but he could also enjoy the new gadgets that he had never seen before. Ninja Arts Kaminari is average at taijutus. He is not weak in the field, but he is also not particularly strong either. He trains himself daily to keep up with the physical demands of being a ninja, but he does not have the refined technique that a expert in Taijutsu would have. This is mainly due to Kaminari's reliance on his Ninjutsu and his beast transformation Jutsu at that. Ninjutsu Kaminari only has three ninjutsu techniques. However he uses his ninja arts very well and has mastered the use of each one. Kaminari is under the belief that quality matters more than quantity. The Beast Clone Jutsu Beast Clone Jutsu is a variation of the transformation Jutsu. The Jutsu allows the user to change there shape into a more permanent form. To make this simple to understand the Beast Clone Jutsu changes the physical shape of the user rather than simply making them appear as something. The user of this technique does not have to maintain the mental strain necessary to keep a transformation and they do not have to worry about keeping up a constant chakra out put. The technique changes the user body itself into a shape. It is for this reason that the technique can not be used to form inanimate objects. Doing so would change the user body into that object and the user will cease to live. Because of this limitation the user can only transform themselves into others animals. The transformation from man to plant would be too drastic and would cause severe problems. The same can also be said from man to fish. The user is limited to transforming to mammals as there natural body function is similar enough that the transformation would not cause serious damage. Kaminari gained this Jutsu from his father Nobuchika. The Jutsu was a forbidden technique that use to belong to a long dead ninja clan. The scroll which housed the technique was found sealed inside of a small dragon statue at the bottom of a well. From what Nobuchika could infer the statue was at one point some kind of sea and was probably hidden there to prevent it from being found by rival ninjas. Kaminari uses the Beast Clone Jutsu differently form his father. When Kaminari's father uses the technique he transforms his entire body into a animal and fights like that. Kaminari prefers to transform only a certain part of his body into a animal and use those pieces to his advantage. One of his favorite thing to do is to transform part of his back into the wings of a giant dove. This gives him the ability to grow wings and fly around the battlefield like a bird. He also likes to transform his hands into the claws of a hawk. This allows him to slash and gore his opponents with his bare hands. In the case of a assassination Kaminari can transform his hand into that of a beast and simply stab out the heart of a unexpected victim. It should be noted that when Kaminari is using partial transformations he is unable to combine different animals. He is only able to maintain parts of one animal one at a time. This is due to the fact that he has to shift his entire body to adjust to the addition of the new part. It is already difficult for his body to keep up if he adds wings. If he suddenly added a tail and a new liver it would cause a dysfunction with his body cycles. It should be noted that Kaminari does in fact transform into one animal completely. Most of the time he uses it partially. However there is one animal that he will go full shift on and use as his battle form. This is the same animal his father finds to be his favorite, The Lion. When Kaminari transforms into a lion he roars like the king of the jungle and uses his claws to rip through his opponents. In this form he also uses his Resonating Echo Drill in order to boost his attacks and take advantage of the Lions Roaring power. Resonating Echo Drill Resonating Echo Drill is a umbrella name for the technique used by the sound ninja Dosu. The entire technique revolves around the use of the Resonating Echo Drill speaker. Kaminari uses two of these in his fighting style. One for his attacks and another as spare in case the first one breaks. Taking his understanding of sound and how to use it for attacks Kaminari is capable of manipulating sound waves in order to damage his opponent and weaken them. In a hand to hand fight this device is the key weapon that Kaminari uses to put his enemy down. A small flick can send out a sound wave capable of disorientating his opponents. A direct attack is capable of dealing massive damage in a single stroke. Kaminari loves to combine this device with his Beast Clone Jutsu. When he turns into a lion he is capable of roaring at much higher frequency than he can make sound in his human form. Combining the device on his body and the voice box of a lion Kaminari is capable of roaring with exceptionally high frequency. The attack is capable of blowing his enemies away with a the concussive force. It can also burst his enemy eardrums and shatter objects with the force of sound. The Red String The Red string is the last and the least combat useful Jutsu Kaminari has. The Jutsu combines a bit of Ninjuts and Ginjutus. The Red String Jutsu allows the user to tag a individual with a chakra string. That string however is invisible to the target, unless they possess certain eye techniques that can see chakra. Once the string is attacked Kaminari is capable of seeing everything the person marked by the string can see. It eve allows him to know where there at. On his end of the string he can make it turn a bright red color and follow it to his target. Since the string is created from chakra he can also send his sound base attacks through it and disorientate his target from afar. One of the best parts of this jutsu is that it does not take his chakra to use it, well after he sets it. Similar to a ginjuts once he inserts his own chakra into the user the opponents chakra powers the string. The longer the string needs to be the more it saps from his opponents chakra. Category:Anoka Clan Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Mercenary Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Mercenary Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Characters